A Cherry Blossom's Friendship
by sasukeXsakura-lover
Summary: Just a cute story about Sakura Haruno and all her friends. The pairings are SasXSak,NarXHin,NejiXTen, and ShikaXIno. my first fanfic! YAY! Please Review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A Cherry Blossom's Friendship

Sakura. Sakura Haruno to be exact. She is a sweet, friendly, high tempered girl. She is a medical ninja. Actually, the best one, even better than her mentor Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage. She has many friends, well, besides her two teammates Sasuke and Naruto. They are Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, and Gaara. Let me explain their personalities. Lets start with Neji.

Neji: Kinda cold, but not as cold as the ice cube Sasuke. If you are close enough to him he will let you in and be kind. But unfortunately nobody has time to worry about Neji so he has no close people…YET!

Shikamaru: A lazy, yet smart bum. He has an I Que of over 200. He likes to play shogi, but he is so smart nobody bothers to play with him. He likes cloud watching, but no one shares his interests. So he is kinda alone, well, sort of.

Kiba: A funny, over confident, cocky guy. He has a puppy called Akamaru. Basically his best friend. People think he is kinda cookoo for hanging out with dogs all the time. So nobody but Shino and Hinata hang out with him. But Hinata is too infatuated with Naruto to notice Kiba. And Shino just loves his bugs.

Ino: President of Sasuke's fan club. So worried that Sakura is going to beat her in love, she threw away her friendship with her. She loves clothes, shopping, and talking. She is kinda the opposite of Sakura. She would rather go shop and be popular than try to make friends or train to get stronger. She has 3 friends Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Many guys describe her as hot. (except Sasuke he has someone else in mind!! He He!!!!)

Hinata: Shy yet, super kind and pretty. She is made fun of because she is really shy and not that powerful. But she has found three friends that are Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. She has a crush on the kyuubi vessel Naruto.

Tenten: She is not the typical girly sort of person. She absolute loves weapons, no that is not an understatement. Many people tease her about her love of weapons and her tomboyish attitude. Even though she totally ignores the comments, it still hurts her inside.

Gaara: He is the vessel of the Shukaku. Everybody shuns him for it. Except Naruto and Sakura, well mostly Sakura. He is always quite. He has not opened up to anyone yet. Nobody tries to talk to him or spend time with him. So he thinks if nobody cares why he should even try to talk to them.

Naruto: A super hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. He is the vessel of the kyuubi or the nine tailed fox. His parents were killed by the nine tailed fox. Everybody shuns him for having the demon inside him except Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka. Well the hokage didn't shun him either (the third or the fifth hokage). He LOVES ramen. It's his absolute favorite thing to eat. He claimed to have a crush on Sakura, but now he sees her as a sister. He is too dense to even NOTICE Hinata. (Poor guy!! Everyone can see she likes him!!!)

Sasuke: The last of the Uchiha Clan. Except Itachi (Itachi is AWESOME!!!!! Looove the Akatsuki!).

He is cold to everyone except Naruto and Sakura. But he is still cold to them also. He claims that he doesn't need friends because emotions only get in the way (well did he notice that HATE IS AN EMOTION TOO!!!!! God he is so stupid sometimes!! Oh well! He he! BACK TO STORY). But he also thinks that he can't have friends till Itachi is dead other wise Itachi will kill them. He always trains, unless Kakashi makes them go on vacation, or the occasional dances, or the orders to make him stop training. Even though he is all macho, he still has a week spot for Sakura and Naruto. Truth is told he has actually accepted Sakura and Naruto as at least a teammate.

Now for the greatest of all!!! Sakura!!!! ( Well, in my opinion... he he!!!)

Sakura: She loves ice cream and has a sweet childish nature. She tries hard to become stronger for Sasuke and Naruto and all of her friends. Her eyes are a sparkling emerald green, her smile is sweet and shiny. She is the most caring friend anyone could have; she is willing to do anything to protect her friends. She loves Sasuke with all her heart. Not some little crush like Ino and all the other fan girls. She cares for Sasuke like no one ever has. She is willing to wait forever for him to even open up a little to her. She not only loves Sasuke, but he is one of the most important people in her life. She values her friendship with him. He is very special friend also. She is also very strong, smart, and full of chakra might I add. Oh yah!!! VERY beautiful. She has her own fan club. He he!!!!

Now that you know about everyone, the story will start in the next chapter. Just to let you know, SAKURA IS ONLY PAIRED WITH SASUKE!! The others are her best friends. Oh yah!!! They are all 13 in this story, going on 14. Sorry this is kinda short. The next one should be longer.. i hope!!!!


	2. A Destined Friendship

-1Chapter 2 the Destined Friendship

Sakura's team had the day off today. So she decided to visit some of her friends. She had been very busy lately with all her training with Tsunade and Team 7. Sakura happened to pass by Guy's training grounds when she saw Neji. She looked to see if anyone was around but only found Neji. She decided to say hi.

"Hey Neji!" said Sakura in a cheery voice.

"Hm?" Neji was to busy training that he didn't even notice her. Then he came to his senses.

"Oh, hello Sakura."

Sakura was kinda confused as why he was acting so strange and formal. She simply decided to ask, being the curious person she is.

"Why so formal Neji?" asked Sakura.

"Um, just got a bit on my mind lately" Neji answered.

"Care to tell?" said Sakura in a soft kind voice.

Neji was surprised. Nobody ever really bothered to ask him what was on his mind or even try to just hang out with him. They were simply to busy with their own life or thought 'he is a Hyuuga prodigy, he is perfectly fine.' or girls would think' OMG he is sssssoooooo HOT!!!' They don't even notice his emotions. But you have to admit, Neji is kinda a loner. After all, like some other kids, Neji has no parents. Just the clan. But he didn't want the main branch finding out that he was having some stress or problems. They might call him 'weak'. It is kinda hard to keep it secret though. After all, the Hyuugas are like mind readers with their Byuakugan. Being through all this, he can't really trust anybody with his emotions or secrets. But Sakura seemed kind, friendly, and he thought she seemed very trustful and a good listener, not to mention probably a VERY good friend.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to give her a try…' Neji thought.

"Well, Sakura can you keep secrets?" asked Neji.

"Of course Neji!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Ok. Um, do you believe in destiny?"

"… Well, sometimes." replied Sakura.

"What do you mean by sometimes?" exclaimed Neji.

"First of all, why don't you tell me what you think of destiny?" she said, while turning her head to face him. On her face was a small, warm, friendly, and comforting smile.

"Well, I think that every single person has their own path to follow. And that their path was chosen at birth. No way to change it." Neji explained.

"Well, in a way I think that too." said Sakura.

Neji looked at her in a weird way. And Sakura giggled.

"Here, let me explain. I think that everyone does have their own path to follow. But I think that anyone who wants to can change their destiny. I also think that some people are destined to meet each other, and some are destined to hate each other. You know what I'm sayin?"

"Yah I do." Neji smiled at her.

"Thanks for that Sakura!" said Neji.

"He he! No problem. Oh by the way…"

Neji looked at her suspiciously.

'What is her silly little mind thinking of?'

"Um, yes?" replied Neji a little shakily.

"What else is on your mind? Let me guess… a teammate named… Tenten right?" said Sakura smiling evilly.

Neji quickly blushed.

"Is it really that noticeable?" exclaimed Neji very surprised.

"No, well just to me it's noticeable. See this is where I think destiny comes into play. You and Tenten make a really good couple Neji! You just need to open up to her like you did to me! You two were made for each other! Well that is what I think." said Sakura shrugging.

Neji thought it over in his head. 'Well, I guess if Sakura thinks we are a good match.

"Sigh, okay okay you caught me. I do feel something for Tenten. It took me till right now to actually feel okay about telling her. Thanks Sakura, you really truly are my first REAL friend." said Neji happily while smiling.

"That's good! Now I guess I should be going, after all, it is my day off! Thanks for opening up to me Neji!!! I will see you later okay?"

"Okay Sakura." Neji and Sakura stood up (they were sitting on soft grass on the ground. MAN I LOVE doin that!! He he!!)

"Don't forget to tell Tenten now!" Sakura scolded.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Naw, don't worry, how could I forget that."

"He he!!! Okay. Well see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sakura came up to Neji and gave him a FRIEND hug.

"Sakura, I think we were destined to be friends."

OKAY!!!! YAY!!! I finally got this chapter done. Read and review, and tell me what you think!!! THANKYOU!!!!

ALSO THANKS FOR REVIEWING LAST TIME!!! LATER!!! CHA!


	3. Make Up and Kunais Don't Mix

-1Make Up and Kunais Don't Mix

Sakura was walking to the store to buy some groceries. On the way there, she saw a bunch of girls crowding something. Well not GIRLS but a bunch of DEMONS, actually fan girls. (He he!!! I think of them as demons!) Apparently they were saying something. Sakura was curious so she got closer. She started to make out some of the words the girls were saying.

"OMG! You soooooo are not on my friend list!!!"

"Yah! You are wayyy to tomboyish!!"

"I mean, look at you!! Those clothes!!!"

Sakura recognized those voices right away. Evil, fake cheery, and ANNOYING.

'The girls from the academy' thought Sakura.

"AHH!! Just leave me alone!!!" shouted a girl.

Sakura noticed that voice. She walked closer to get a better view.

'I wonder… is it…? Tenten?' thought Sakura.

"No, I don't think so," said a fan girl," I think it's good to tell the truth to people who need it. Like how you should put some make up on that ugly face of yours!!!" shouted a very MEAN fan girl. (Omg!! I cannot believe I said that!! I don't feel that way about Tenten!)

"Sigh, listen, I. Hate. Fan girls. And. MAKE-UP!"

"Oh, too bad, you could really use it." said the mean fan girl.

Sakura had enough. Tenten was her friend, and NOBODY talks to her friends like that. ESPECIALLY no fan girls.

'Alright, time for some action, CHA!' screamed Sakura in her head. Sakura walked up to the group. When she got there she saw a bunch empty headed fan girls, and a VERY angry Tenten. Even though Tenten looked super mad, Sakura noted that she saw a look of sadness in her expression. (Oh, by the way, what does nonchalantly mean???)

'I guess deep inside it does hurt her, well, at least a little.'

"Okay you bunch of girly helium filled balloon heads, leave my friend Tenten alone. Or face my inner's wrath." trailed on Sakura.

"Oh come on FOREHEAD, stay out of our business." said the mean fan girl. Her name is Amaya. (Don't know that many Japanese names!! He he!! J)

"No, you mess with my friends, you mess with Me." replied Sakura with a _smirk. _Amaya had a confused look on her head. (What do you expect; she IS a fan girl…)

"Oh, by the way Amaya… Did you know that if you don't start training like real ninjas should be, you're going to be bigger than Chouji!" shouted Sakura. (Sorry chouji fans!! Hope I didn't offend you!)

Gasps could be heard from the crowd of girls. Tenten had a shocked look on her face.

'Does Sakura really not think badly of me because I'm kinda tomboyish?' thought Tenten in wonder.

'She is a really nice person'

"What ever, let's leave girls…" said Amaya with tears in her eyes. (CHA! Take that Tenten hater!!/demon!)

"Uh, okay Amaya…" replied the others nervously. Once they left Tenten walked up to Sakura.

"Uh, thanks Sakura. I guess I was kinda surprised that a bunch of them surrounded Me." said Tenten with a sheepish smile on her face.

"He he!! Yah they surrounded you like vultures!!!" replied Sakura with a giggle.

"Hey Tenten."

"Yah Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Is what those girls said to you bothering you?" asked Sakura. Tenten was surprised.

'How did she notice?' thought Tenten.

"Well, kinda. I do feel like I need make up on… but I hate it! It makes me feel like I have a mask on my face!!" said Tenten laughing. Sakura started laughing too.

"Well Tenten, just to let you know… It's a good thing you don't use make up, well, at least not everyday. Make up makes your skin get MORE icky stuff on it. That is why they always have to wear it," said Sakura giggling," besides, if you wear make up, it covers up your pretty natural face!" said Sakura smiling nicely.

"And don't worry about what they think, you always have me, Hinata, and unlikely as it sounds, even Ino." Sakura's words rang through Tenten's head.

'Sakura's right, those girls don't know anything. She is a good person to ask for advice if you ever need it' Tenten thought nicely.

"Thanks for your help Sakura!!! You are a really kind friend!!" Tenten got up and gave Sakura a friendly hug.

"Don't worry Tenten. By the way, do want to hang out and do something? Or maybe even train together?" asked Sakura kindly.

"Sure!!! Awesome idea Sakura!! As long as it's not all GIRLY!" replied Tenten laughing with Sakura.

"Naw, of course I won't do that! You silly, besides… I never did think that make up and kunais were good together!!!"

YAY!! END OF CHAPTER!! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! THANKS!!! Yah know, this fan fiction writing thingy is FUN!!! CHA! He he!!!

YUMMIE I LLLOOOOVVEE BROWNIES!!


	4. Puppy Buddies

-1Puppy Buddies

Today was a nice pretty day in the Leaf Village. Sakura was just waking up when she noticed something.

'hm? White, fluffy, and.. Tiny?' thought Sakura with a very confused look on her face. All of a sudden Sakura screamed.

"AHHHH!!! NO WAY!!! It's a bunny!!!" said Sakura. She was smiling very big and was squealing really high. Sakura got up and started to get dressed.

"Aw man! I got to hurry!! I want to catch that bunny!" shouted Sakura running out the door.

About 5 min. later… Sakura was at the park.

'ah, so the bunny lives at the park huh?…' Sakura was looking for the bunny when…

" Ah ha!!! I got you bunny!!" yelled Sakura triumphantly. She turned her body so she could see the bunny fully. All of a sudden out of nowhere she heard a " woof woof!!!"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around and saw… Akamaru.

"Ah! Hi Akamaru!" she went and picked up Akamaru and started petting him.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned around so she could see the person.

'Hey! I recognize that voice…'

"Kiba!! Hey!!" yelled Sakura waving. She was still holding Akamaru.

"Eh sorry about Akamaru Sakura." said Kiba scratching his head sheepishly.

"Na, it's nothing!" said Sakura smiling.

"Sooo, how are you Kiba? I haven't seen you for a while!"

"Meh, I'm okay." Kiba replied a little sadly.

"Oh, is something wrong?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Well sorta…" started Kiba.

'should I tell her what's wrong… I mean, what if she is like Hinata, just worried about the guy she likes.' thought Kiba sadly. Kiba started to frown.

"Uh, Kiba? What's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me. don't worry, I'll listen." replied Sakura kindly.

Kiba stared at her suspiciously.

"How do I know I can trust you?" said Kiba with a smirk.

"Hm, well, just ask Akamaru if you can trust me. I bet you he will say yes. After all, who else plays with Akamaru besides you?" replied Sakura with a smirk of her own.

Kiba was surprised. He looked at Akamaru, and Akamaru barked happily as a response.

"Aww. Okay I belive you." said Kiba while doing a cute little pout.

" He he!! Good." replied Sakura smiling in a childish manner.

"Well, I have been feeling kinda neglected lately. Nobody really talks to me. Some think that I am weird because I always hang out with Akamaru. They call me 'Dog Boy Wonder' and a bunch of other stuff. Well of course you know me, I always have awesome little comebacks!" declared Kiba proudly while doing a little pose.

Sakura giggled at his little act. 'He reminds me a lot of Naruto!' Then he calmed down and started to talk again.

"Even though I tried to block out what they said, it never worked. I would think about it and realize they were right, I only have Akamaru. It hurt when I realized that, I looked at every one and they all have someone who is they're friend, even Sasuke and Neji have friends." answered Kiba looking really depressed.

All of a sudden he felt something holding him.

'Huh? What's going on?' Kiba felt a tear drop on his skin (remember he wears his jacket a little open ).

He looked over and saw Sakura hugging him.

"Aww, I'm sorry Kiba. I was too busy to even notice that one of my closest friends was hurting." Sakura told him.

"I feel really bad, and guilty."

Okay, Kiba had a lot of suprises today, but so far this was the biggest one.

'Wow, I didn't know that Sakura even acknowleged that she KNEW me. Much less a close friend. I guess I was to worried about what Naruto and all the academy people thought, that he didn't even look around him to notice Sakura.

'She really is nice.' thought Kiba.

He turned to Sakura.

" Thanks Sakura!!" said Kiba cheerfully.

Sakura was confused.

"Huh? What for?"

"For telling me that you thought of me as a friend."

"Ahh, no problem Kiba!!" spoke Sakura softly.

" Soo…" started Kiba.

"You were the one who took care of Akamaru when he was wounded and bored?" asked Kiba curiously.

"Mmhm" said Sakura nodding up and down.

" Heh, thanks!" said Kiba.

" No problem Kiba! It was fun, Akamaru even helped me train!!" said Sakura joyfully.

"Hey, want to play with Akamaru for a bit?" asked Sakura.

"Eh, why not? Akamaru must be bored from watching all the mushy gunk." Kiba giggled out. Sakura started giggling too.

They both looked at Akamaru and started laughing, then started rolling on the ground from the laughing.

There on the ground was Akamaru sleeping peacefully. Sakura and Kiba wiped they're tears from they're eyes.

"Hey Akamaru…" whispered Sakura softly to wake him up. She nudged him, he woke up and barked happily.

"WOW. You are the first person to wake him up without getting a bite mark on you. He loves sleeping, some times I think he is Shikamaru in disguise!!" exclaimed Kiba cheerfully.

"He he, what can I say, I'm good with animals!! Anyways come on Akamaru, FETCH!!!"

Sakura and Kiba played fetch and other puppy games until it was too late out.

YAY!!! This chapter is done!! CHA! Well , like last time, read and review!! I love reading your guy's and girl's reviews!!! J well, time for me to eat!! Bye bye!!!


	5. Troublesome Friends

-1#

#Troublesome Friends

Sakura was taking a peaceful walk when all of a sudden…

' gurgle gurgle gurgle…grrr…'

"Huh? What the heck?" said Sakura while putting her hand on her stomach.

'grumble grumble'

"Um, I guess I'm kinda hungry, he he!!!" giggled Sakrua while blushing.

"Well, I guess I should find a place to eat." said Sakura while looking around.

"Ichiraku? NO!"

'Naruto is always there, he'll probably talk my ear off, then run away and make ME pay for him!' thought Sakura trying to contain a laugh.

'Besides, Ichiraku isn't the most healthiest, plus I'm tired of eating it everyday for lunch! Honestly! How does Naruto do it?' Sakura thought in amazement.

Then she heard a very faint yell.

"Ah? Who is over there?" wondered Sakura out loud. She walked closer to the noise, soon she could hear some of what the people were saying.

:OMG! Can you just wait for the food?! You don't have to start crying and start eating the table!!!" yelled a very angry girl.

'Hm? That sounds like Ino…' thought Sakura.

"Aww, come on Ino! I am starving!" whined a very desperate boy.

"At least get me some extra bar-b-qued pork for making me wait!!"

"Sigh, you should really go on a diet. But… it is my day to eat out soo… why not?!" yelled Ino happily.

Sakura sweat-dropped. ' I guess Ino and Chouji are eating out, but what about-

"Man you guys are really troublesome."

' Oh, I guess Shikamaru IS here. Well might as well say hi.' thought Sakura. She walked closder and closer util…

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Sakura cheerfully.

"Hey Fore-Head girl!" said Ino.

Sakura looked at Ino and did a chibi pout.

"Aw, okay, I'm sorry." said Ino admitting defeat.

"So what are you doing here Sakura?" asked Chouji.

"Well, I heard people yelling so I decided to come and check it out. Also I am looking for somewhere to eat lunch." explained Sakura.

"Want to eat with us?" asked Ino.

"Naw, I want some healthier, less fattening food." said Sakura with a smirk.

"Hey! It's my day to eat whatever I want!" whined Ino.

"sigh, fine suit yourself." said Sakura shrugging.

"Man you are lucky," remarked Shikamaru, " I'm tired of all this fatty food. It's really troublesome to wait for." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Well do you want to go get something to eat with me?" asked Sakura with a sweet smile.

' Man, Sakura sure is a lot less bossy than Ino' thought Shikamaru while smiling a tiny smile.

"Sure, thanks Sakura!" said Shikamaru while getting up.

"Cool! Let's go!" said Sakura.

They walked out leaving a confused Chouji and Ino behind.

…

"No way!" yelled Ino and Chouji at the same time. "He is sick of all this good food!" they yelled.

A couple minutes later…

"So, where are we going to eat Sakura?" asked Shikamaru curiously.

"Actually, I was thinking we sould go to the market and buy some fresh, easy stuff. Like carrots, celery, apples, stuff like that. Then we can eat at the park." exclaimed Sakura happily.

' I didn't think of that… and people say I have an IQ of over 200.' thought Shikamaru.

"Good idea Sakura. It's fun, healthy, and original."

"He he! Thanks!" said Sakura while blushing and smiling.

"Alright! Off to the market!" yelled Sakrua while stretching her arm out and pointing to the market direction.

Shikamaru laughed.

"Geeze, your hyper! Very childish, and troublesome." murmered Shikamaru.

"Come on cloud man! Let's go!" shrieked Sakura.

She started dragging Shikamaru to the market.

' Wow, she is smaller than Ino, yet more powerful.' thought Shikamaru surprised.

About five minutes later.

"Okay! Let's go to the park!" cheered Sakura.

"Alright." said Shikamaru smiling.

"Oh yah! We can watch the clouds after we are done eating. Then we can play shogi!" exclaimed Sakura happily.

' Ever since Sakura asked me to eat with her I have felt really happy. Now I know why… she isn't bossy like Ino and makes you do what she wants. Sakura asks you for your opinion and your interests. She really is a good friend. Not as troublesome as Ino, but that is what I like about Ino… OMG!' Shikamaru turned deep red.

"What's the matter Shikamaru?" asked Sakura innocently. But in her head…

' Heh! I knew he liked Ino! Ino's secret technique sure does come in handy!' thought Sakura evilly.

See, when Shikamaru started thinking, Sakura invaded his mind, Sakura didn't faint because she used her chakra differently than Ino.

"Uh, nothing! Let's eat!" said Shikamaru quickly.

"Hn, okay." Sakura murmured.

Sakura and Shikamrut got out the apples, bananas, and mangos! They peeled them then ate them.

"Alright! Time for shogi!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sakura, thank you for taking the time to do things I like with me. Most people think Shogi and cloud watching are boring." explained Shikamaru sadly.

"He he! No worries Shikamaru! I love spending time with my friends! As long as I'm with my friends then I am never bored.!" Sakura said truthfully.

"Okay well, let's start this game!" Shikamaru said while rubbing his hands together.

"Bring it on!" yelled Sakura while smiling like a five year old.

When the game ended it was a tie. Sakura was as good as Shikamaru. The next hour they simply watched the clouds. Before they left Sakura gave Shikamaru a nice friendly hug, and then they both went their separate ways; just when the sun was setting. They were both really happy.

THE END!! I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOREVER!!! I WAS REALLY BUSY AND REALLY LAZY!!! HE HE!!! Well, here you go! Read and review please!!!


End file.
